The present invention relates generally to computer security analysis, and more particularly to a Software as a Service (SaaS) based service where security analysis is performed on a set of observables through inferring malicious relationships based on structured and unstructured security systems and databases.
Security risks are continuously mutating and investigating security related events have become very complex. However, security products can be enabled through a cloud based, SaaS based offering that utilizes such things as cognitive, or unstructured, and structured security systems and databases. This allows security analysis to factor in the latest data, including both structured and unstructured threat data, for the reported observables in a security event.